1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorating material dispensing machine and is more particularly concerned with a dispenser for dispensing chocolate or other viscous materials at a prescribed temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, cake icing and chocolate have been dispensed almost exclusively by use of a hand operated pastry bag which includes a nozzle, having a removable funnel-shaped tip through which the material is extruded and a flexible bag containing the material to be dispensed, the flexible bag being hand operated whenever it is necessary to dispense the material.
The prior art manual pastry bag has many disadvantages. For example, it can be operated only intermittently since it must be refilled at intervals. It is messy and requires manual dexterity in order to extrude the proper amount of material from the manual dispenser. The operator encounters fatigue with continued use and the material being extruded tends to change viscosity, due to changes in temperature and due to a drying out of the material. If left overnight, the pastry bag may freeze up and may require washing before it can again be used. Furthermore, only a single operator can use a single bag.